Eternal Mark
by Lady Chou
Summary: The narrative of how a man became a servant to the Dark Lord starting at his years at Hogwarts. Perhaps, a look at the way the mind of Death Eater may work. Warning: Swearing
1. Chapter 1

DISSCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS OR THE BOOKS.

I didn't do what I did because my mother was an alcoholic and my father abused me. I didn't this because I was some rebel without a cause. I didn't do this because I want glory. Or power. If you asked if I believed in it all, honestly, I couldn't tell you either way. It's just another thing to do. Something to kill my time. Maybe I'm insane, or maybe not. All I know is I'm still alive.

"Mr. Barker!"

"What?"

"Would you like to join the rest of us?"

"Not really,"

"MR. BARKER!"

"Yeah?"

"DENTENTION!"

"So, does this mean I can go back to sleep?"

"DAMMIT MR. BARKER!" My classmates snickered at that. That old doof professor just cupped his hands in his face and sighed.

"Out in the hall, Mr. Barker," He pointed to the door. I grabbed my school bad, the same blank expression on my face. "Wait for me there. I'll be just a moment." So, I went into the hall. I reached into my robe, right underneath my House badge, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I slid down to the floor, and using my wand, lit my damn cigarette.

"You're not supposed to be smoking," For a moment, I thought it was the professor. I looked up. It was this real pretty git from my House. She slid down beside me. I exhaled letting the smoke waft towards her. She didn't seem to mind.

"What are you doing out here?" She stared at me real intently. I didn't stare back. She gave me a little nudge...

"What?" This time I blew in her face. If you were outside this school, you'd probably be surprised at my social status. I came from an all wizarding family and didn't look too bad either. The damn fact is that I'm just a real ass.

"So, what are you doing out here?" She gave me this real dirty stare now. I felt like smiling, but I didn't.

"I'm waiting on the damn professor," I said turning my head back to the stone wall.

"Oh, I see," She stood up then. Damn git. "I'll be taking them now please. And you'll be written up for fowl language," She was a damn prefect.

"MR. BARKER!" I was leaning against the wall my arms supporting my head. "What did you DO?"

"What?" His face got all red and he started jabbing his index finger in the air. I realized he was pointing to the girl.

"Oh that. Look, Prof, she was breaking the rules," I said, real calmly.

"BUT WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" He was screaming now. He wasn't the smartest teacher in the bunch.

"Imperious, of course,"

I ended up in the old Headmaster's office, Dumbledore. He already dismissed the old fart, my professor. He'd explained that it was just a temporary paralyze spell and she'd be back to normal momentarily. Bet the old damn git didn't even know what an imperious curse was. I'd preserved her real nice too. Put the damn cigarette in her hand and the pack in her pocket. Real nice, indeed. I lay back in the old man's chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Charles," Every damn bloke was named Charles.

"Yeah?" I said not giving him much attention.

"Please, give me your attention, Charles," he said staring real cool through those little glasses of his. I looked at him.

"You've broken the rules quite a few times, now haven't you?"

"Have I?" We both damn well knew the answer.

"Do you want to be expelled, Charles?" I shrugged. He sort of looked sad there for a moment. "I'm afraid it'll be 4 weeks of detention. Report every Friday and Tuesday to Hagrid, Tuesday, and Filch, Friday. You're dismissed," He turned his chair around and stared out his window. I walked out. Back to my House, Hufflepuff. I hated that damn house.

I didn't have any friends. Not because I was some psycho though. Well, maybe only partly. Even the real psychos have friends. Like I said, I was a real ass. I wasn't naturally that way though. I just didn't like people. I didn't like the way they smelled, walked, or hell maybe I didn't even like the way they breathed. I especially hated everyone in my house. Everyone thought that the old Sorting Hat had made some horrible mistake and I'd actually meant to be a Slytherin. Can't blame them. Hell, sometimes I even believed that myself. In the end, though, the damn Sorting Hat seemed proper in its decision. Loyal and true…It's odd, thinking back. I get this feeling of irony, really funny irony. My old classmates would have a real laughing fit, they would. So, back to school and everything. Yeah, so I went to the infamous Hogwarts. My parents would smile back when they talked about their days there. They'd said that they knew I'd become a great wizard one day thanks to this school. This is most likely my only regret. In the entirety of my life, I wish I wouldn't have been they're only child. It breaks my heart. And, that is a rarity. I wasn't a bad student. I just didn't care. Actually, when it came to test time, I usually scored above-average. I can do perfect work, on my own. Interaction with the teacher and students is what really peeves me. I can't stand either of them. I really despise them. My favorite teacher was that old history teacher. He didn't pay us so much attention. That's what I liked about him. I was always getting in trouble in school. I really enjoyed seeing those teachers upset though. I thought they were real funny. Even, that Dumbledore. He's probably the one I hated the most. People said he cared. Cared? Why? I'd say, he was just a very good actor. Ha, did that get you riled up? Most people adore the old coot. He peeves the hell out of me. To this day, I could probably relate to you how the old ceiling looked. I'd seen the damned thing so many times. I wasn't always such a trouble-maker. Okay, well, not as bad as a trouble-maker. Things seemed to ease up a bit in my 5th year. Got a wee bit more social. It was the end of that year that really started all of this if you really want to know. Yep, it all started end of 5th year. It really did.

Author's Note: It was late. I wanted to write something. To me, this is sort of a parody of two different books, in different ways. It's not really a _parody_ though. I don't know. Hope you've found it interesting so far.


	2. Above the Skin

A lot of things happened at Hogwarts that the teachers never knew about. Blood bonds, duel, and cigarettes. My uncle gave me the cigarettes. He was always really paranoid.

"Charlie, m'boy, this is how the muggles use magic. Yep. Little magic sticks. See? All I was was testin' em', see? But I can't put the damned things down," He took inhaled on the butt real hard. My uncle. Now, that's a real psycho. I mean it. He hated the whole damn wizarding world.

"See? See? You can't trust it. That's why I'm going away, right? Far away. That's right. Magic can't find, no way, no how," He didn't get very far. He ended up in St. Mungo's. We visited him every Christmas. I had to get my own cigarettes after he left. It wasn't really a problem. See, my old uncle, he got me addicted to the damn things. Just because you can do magic doesn't exempt you from being human and all. See, that's what I don't think people really see. We are human. Muggles are just the same. Anyone can get cancer and die. Where's wizardry's answer to cancer? I don't really pay much attention to that whole cigarettes causes cancer thing. I really don't care. I could really fall for cancer. I mean, it's real. It's beautiful. The perfect example of human imperfectness. Cancer is caused by malignant tumors which are caused by an irregularity in cell reproduction. It really means that it's caused by a mistake. There's nothing you can do about it though. That's beautiful, consequences and all. I love them. I mean to know that your action affected something. I mean some people take their entire lives complaining about how they could leave their mark on the world. They could've swatted a mosquito carrying a rare disease that killed someone. They caused a person to _die_ just by that little swat. And that death could cause all sorts of stuff. They could've made a mark without even realizing it. I'm not saying I want people to die or I like death, but I mean it's nice. People think they have so much control sometimes when they do some actions, like murder. But they don't. They really don't. I'm serious. Consequences can go either way. You never know. I love that whole unknowing ideal. I love the whole "free will" crap. And then, people say you must pay the consequences. It's really funny and all. Your will is never free. Everything has consequences, right? So, why would you need to pay when you were free to do it in the first place? Controlled will. That's more like it. My parents got me this quack when I was young, right? He said I scrutinize everything too much. Take things too literally. Don't look for depth. That's crap.

When I was in my 5th year, my bed was in the corner by a window. The sun would slowly ease up from behind the lush green hills cascading a gleam of golden light through the glass of that single window. It would shine on the stone causing them to glisten, even almost sparkle. It was unique in this only corner, the way it shone. It came only to me, given no pass from the adjoining windowless wall. In this way, my bed was alone special, and I hated it. The damn sun hurt my eyes.

I remember the day that changed my life. I remember that I woke to no sun. The sun was blocked off by clouds. I remember the dead white sky just as if I were staring from that same window right now. I love those days. I'd grown up during the times of Voldemort's prime reign. I'd been around when he had fallen by that Potter child. I was old then, maybe in my 2nd year. When I was in my 5th year, we got a new teacher. This Professor Snape fellow. Seemed like a real bastard. All the damn teachers were. Everyone was real shifty around him and everything. Couldn't see why though. That's probably the only thing I real liked about him. Everyone not liking him and everything. I don't even remember so well how it happened, but it did. Somehow, being the trouble-maker that I was, I ended up helping the old doof during one of my detentions. He was cleaning out this cauldron so he rolled up his sleeves. I was sort of just wandering around. I came up right near him. He didn't really notice me though. There was this tattoo on his arm. With everything that'd happened over the _very_ recent years there wasn't much mistaking it.

"Did it hurt?"

"What?" He said continuing to clean that damn cauldron.

"I mean the way he did it. Did it hurt?" I could act like a damn psycho sometimes. I really wanted to know though. He looked up giving me this real cold stare like I'd interrupted him from the most damned important job in the world. You'd think it was the Queen's royal tea cup the way he was acting. So, I stared into those real dark eyes of his.

"Did it hurt that night? That night when he fell and all. Did it?" I was damned giddy. I mean it. I can really _act_ like a damned psycho sometimes. He seemed all shocked at first. He pulled back and just looked at me like I _was_ some psycho.

"Go into the hall right now!" So, I went. I mean there's anger like sleeping in class anger and then there's real fury. I'd seemed to have crossed some invisible line. And I didn't want to go any farther.

So, while I was smoking out the hallway, I started to think and everything. I was at least grateful there was no damn prefects about. Consequences. That Voldemort sure knew how to leave a mark. I mean, that would be with his followers for forever. For eternity. Especially the ones who betrayed him and everything. Even though they think they've escaped, they haven't really. There's that reminder. I heard from this boy that it hurts or pulsates when he called them. You'd always know if he were there or not. You'd have to live through that pain all over again. Each time you'd have to relive those moments in your life you'd tried to leave behind. A real beautiful consequence it really was. An eternal mark.

Authors Note: I know a lot of information including the periods of time between Voldemort's fall and Snape coming to Hogwarts is probably wrong. I'm really not sure of his first position at Hogwarts either. I'm not sure about the cancer thing either. That's what I remember from Biology. I don't want to be premature in saying this, but I have trouble finishing fan fictions, but this one has been pretty easy to write so I think it might be different. Hope you've found it interesting.


End file.
